Winx Club (Live-Action 2018 film)
16-Year Old Bloom becomes a student of Alfea, a school of fairies. And she meets new friends like Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna, and they must use their power to defeat ancestral witches after they first fly to Earth while most of the cities get damaged during the attack like Las Vegas, Los Angeles, and New York because there's going to be a lot of frightened people in those cities. After they defeated the witches like fairies, U.S. Army, L.A.P.D., and the humans, the fairies can't return to Alfea, but they have a new place to call home, Earth. Crew *Directed by *Produced by *Written by *Sound Effects by *Visual Effects by *Stunt Coordinators **??? *Based on the series created by Iginio Straffi Premieres June 15, 2013 Characters *Winx Club: **Bloom (Kate Melton) **Stella (Rosie Huntington Whitely) **Flora (Amanda Crew) **Musa (Brenda Song) **Tecna (Emma Watson) **Layla (Helena Bonham Carter) *Specialists: **Sky (Zac Efron) **Brandon (Shia LaBeouf) **Helia (Michael Trevino) **Riven (Darin Brooks) - tertiary antagonist, later reformed after he was given an apology from both Saladin and Sky **Timmy (Rupert Grint) **Helia (Johnny Depp) **Nabu (Tim Piggot Smith) *Saladin (Anthony Hopkins) *Headmistress Griffin (Angela Lansbury) *Headmistress Faragonda/Maia (Maggie Smith) *Oritel (Ben Affleck (young), Tom Hanks) *Mariam (Sarah Brown (young), Niamh Cusack) *Daphne/Tressa/Roxy (Anne Hathaway) *Mike (Vince Vaughn) *Vanessa (Liv Tyler) *Valtor (Sacha Baron Cohen) - main antagonist *Ogron (Matt Lucas) - second main antagonist *Lord Darkar/Knut (Crispin Glover) - third second main antagonist *Cassandra (Rachel Weisz) *Chimera (Mila Kunis) *Avalon (John Hopkins) *Ancestral Witches: - the secondary antagonists (all were destroyed by the Power Stone) **Ancestral Witch the 1st (Billie Hayes) **Ancestral Witch the 2nd (Andrea Martin) **Ancestral Witch the 3rd (Cloris Leachman) *The Trix: - the second secondary antagonists **Icy (Lorri Petty) **Darcy (Charlize Theron) **Stormy (Megan Fox) *Humans: - Earth people **Mitzi (Sienna Miller) **Police officer 1 (Ben Stiller, Los Angeles) **Police officer 2 (Hank Azaria, Los Angeles) **Finnish Air Force man Matti Talonen (Antti Jokinen) **Thorn Thompson (Liam Aiken) **Breanna Thompson (Emily Browning) **President of the United States (George W. Bush, video screen only) Locations *United States: **Las Vegas, Nevada **Los Angeles, California **New York City, New York **Washington, D.C. *Europe: **Finland **Italy **France **Germany *Africa: **Zimbabwe Landmarks *United States: **Los Angeles, California: ***U.S. Bank Tower ***Aon Center ***Bank of America Center ***Citigroup Center ***611 Place **New York City, New York: ***Empire State Building ***Chrysler Building ***Statue of Liberty ***World Trade Center (Under construction or complete) ***American Museum of Natural History ***The Plaza Hotel ***Times Square **Washington, D.C.: ***The White House ***The Pentagon ***Lincoln Memorial ***National Air and Space Museum Government *Armed Forces **United States Air Force **United States Army **Finnish Air Force *911 Emergencies **Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department **Las Vegas Fire & Rescue **Los Angeles Police Department **Los Angeles Fire Department **New York City Police Department **New York City Fire Department TV channels and shows *NBC (NBC News in New York, WNBC) **NBC Nightly News *CBS (CBS News in New York, WCBS) **CBS Evening News *ABC (ABC News in New York, WABC) **ABC World News with Diane Saywer *Syndicated **Entertainment Tonight Songs *Who's Crying Now performed by Journey - Written by Jonathan Cain and Steve Perry *Girl Can't Help It performed by Journey - Written by Jonathan Cain, Steve Perry, and Neal Schon Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Category:Action Category:Fantasy Category:Live-action films Category:Feature film Category:Magic Category:Fairies